Emmett's Little Lady
by moomoo15
Summary: Emmett discovers his love for a ladybug named Dottie. Rose discovers her boyfriend is a little less manly than she thought...but grows to be jealous of Emmett's unethical love....hee hee


**I definately do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own Dottie. An the right to make her characrters mucho shallow and crazy. Hee hee...**

**This is my first fanfic, i dunno if its any good or w/e but review please and lemme kno!! Merci buckets and have an uber exciting summer!! Oh and I have another chapter written but I've been to lazy to type it up. I'm gunna see if anyone reads this first to see if the other chapter is worth putting up. **

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

With my head on my fist, I glanced wearily at the cloudy old clock on the wall.

_Only 2 more minutes left of school…I don't know how these humans do it. I would definitely be suicidal if I was stuck in this hellhole all day, only to go home to angry parents, annoying siblings and stressing jobs. It's lucky for me that I'm incredibly, filthy, stinking rich and have a gorgeous girlfriend to go home to. Note to self, thank Carlisle for changing me…._

"Emmett, wake up!" Bella tapped me on the shoulder. She giggled, blushed and then knocked her books over, because she obviously knows I can't really sleep.

_Silly girl, sometimes she's too much for me…_

I picked up her books, chuckling to myself. "Here Bella," I said between chuckles.

"Emmett, stop laughing at me," she answered with an annoyed face.

_Jeez, someone's a little touchy today..._

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed prancing over to my little bro Edward and they started making out. Rose, who was talking to Edward before he was interrupted, looked at me and pretended to puke. I mimicked her and ran to my Jeep.

_Gross, I have better things to do than watch Bella shove her tongue down vegetarian brother's throat. And he looked like he was eating her face! Seemed a little hypocritical on Edwards's part, but whatever. We all have our own ways of pleasure…speaking of which I need to pick up some ice cubes, a lampshade, and a bouncy ball for my after school fun...Rose better be ready cuz Emmett is in the zone today...rawr._

**Rose's p.o.v.**

"I wonder where Emmett went..." I wondered to Edward, but he was too busy to notice.

_Gross, you'd think that Bella at least would have to come up for air every once and a while._

Disturbed, I strutted over to my car. A group of freshman boys were lingering near it. They took turns gaping at me and the car.

_Damn, I know i'm HAWT but these nerds need to disappear...at least they have good taste..._

I drove home with the radio blasting Evanescence. There is nothing like hearing people's pain as humans to make me appreciate being a vampire. I jumped out of the car and found a note taped to the front door of my chic house.

"Rose, meet me in our field. Love, Emmett"

_Hee hee, I hope he got the bouncy ball this time. I'm ready for some fun._

I glanced at my reflection in a puddle.

_Emmett better watch out, I am in the zone today!!_

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

I waited in our field, pondering about what it was that made grass so attractive.

_Me and Rose have our field to get busy in; Edward and Bella had their meadow to cuddle in... I mean its just grass...I wonder why girls think it's so great... when I was a human, I had terrible allergies to grass. Good thing vampys don't have allergies, all that rolling around gets grass everywhere..._

"Emmett..." Rose said seductively, almost purring my name. She danced gracefully to the middle of our field where I was sitting in my pondering position. She pushed me down playfully, and began kissing me. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

Something tickled my hand. "Rose, hold on... you've got something in your hair..." I untangled her long hair from me and picked out of it, a lady bug.

"EEW!! Why was that nasty little bug in my hair?"

"Aww, Rose, it's just a ladybug!" I let it crawl on my palm, "It's so cute." It was the littlest thing, all red and dotty. "Hey! I'm gunna name her Dottie!"

"You are gunna name it?" Rose said unbelievingly, fixing her shirt.

"Yea. It's so little. I bet it is a baby, lost from its mom. I don't think it can fly, because it's just sitting here on my hand."

_Animals are supposed to be afraid of us vamps, rite? This poor little thing is clinging to me for dear life. I need to protect it. Unlike my father protected me...enough, no more bad memories, i'm not going to abandon her._

"Rose, I'm going to keep her," I said triumphantly.

"You are going to keep...a ladybug...as a pet...?" Rose gaped at me. Then she started to laugh hysterically.

_God, she can be so heartless sometimes. I just can't leave this poor ladybug to die by herself! I'm going to be the best older brother to her. Besides, I've always wanted a pet... but the fact that I drink animals blood I never really helped in that department...especially in Sparky's case...poor dog never had a chance..._

"Rose, she needs me!" I pleaded. "Plus, I've always wanted a pet..."

"Emmett, you kill bears like none other, you drink blood like water, and you are going to protect a ladybug?" Rose giggled. "Plus, let's not forget what happened last time you thought u could handle a pet. Poor Sparky never had a chance..."

"Rose, I have to." I answered.

"Well, more power to you, my little grizzly..." Rose purred seductively and leaned in for a kiss.

_Damn, she looks so hot in that shirt. Wait! Stop Emmett. You need to get Dottie a safe place to stay._

"Stop Rose."

"What now?" She pouted.

"I have to get Dottie home." I got up and brushed the grass off of...well let's just say, sum awkward places...

_Hmm...now what can I make a ladybug home out of?_

By the time I got to the car, my mind was miles away...

**Rose's p.o.v.**

"Edward!!" I yelled, bursting into our gigantic house. "I need to have a word with you!" Edward flew down the grand staircase, sporting Bella on his back. Her hair was knotted up, her shirt was on backwards and her hideously colored purple tube socks were drooping. She blushed and hid her head behind Edward's shoulder blade.

_Gross! I would never make out with a human...especially one that wears tube socks..._

_"E_dward, you need to talk to your brother man to man. He found a baby ladybug and now he's keeping it as a pet. Something has gone TERRIBLY wrong on the brain train of Emmett."

"Maybe he is lonely," Bella said quietly, hopping down from Edward's back.

"But he has me! What more could he want?"

"Wow, conceited much?" Edward mumbled.

_Asshole..._

"I don't know, just sometimes it's nice to have something to care for and nurture. Something you feel responsible for. You guys can't have kids and all of Emmett's other pets haven't worked out, so maybe he is using his ladybug as a replacement." Bella shrugged, blushed and retreated to the cave that was Edward's arms.

"I guess, but a ladybug? For real? I mean come on. Why not a scorpion or a tarantula or something..." I muttered to myself. I gave Bellward (my celebrity couple name I had smartly made up while waiting for my turn to bat in baseball yesterday) some privacy and stalked my way up to my room. I went to open my door, when I heard an uber loud scream.

_Wait...was that Edward?_

Bella must have tripped or, heaven forbid, stubbed her toe. I danced my way back to the stairs, just incase. What I saw was the most peculiar thing I've seen in a very long time.

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

Dottie was sitting on my pointer finger, which was outstretched towards Edward. I had taken her out of her new home (a glass dome I decorated with grass and leaves) to show him. As soon as Dottie emerged, Edward screamed and jumped into Esme's arms, who had just returned from shopping. I looked around the room, taking a mental picture of this awkward scene. Clothes and bags were everywhere, it looked like a clothes volcano exploded. Edward was now clinging onto Esme for dear life, and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs, _etait rigoler comme de fou_. Bella was glancing at her beau with a curious face.

"Edward, it's just a cute little ladybug." Bella said soothingly.

"Yea," I chimed in. "She's completely harmless."

_Look at her cute little spots! I'm so glad fate brought us together._

**Rose's p.o.v.**

I continued to laugh historically.

_The men in this house are all the biggest pussys I have ever seen..._


End file.
